


Love In A Canoe

by Aeshna_cyanea



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kids ask the darnedest questions, Maze likes answering them, explaining the joke, luciferprompts prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna_cyanea/pseuds/Aeshna_cyanea
Summary: Trixie has another question for Maze. This time, they work out the answer together.





	Love In A Canoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for the following prompt from https://luciferprompts.tumblr.com :  
>  _Maze & Trixie. Whenever Trixie has a question that the other grown ups in her life refuse to answer, she asks Maze. What questions does she ask, and what answers does she get from the demon? _

“Maze?”  
  
The demon looked up from the knife she was sharpening to find her roommate’s offspring staring intently at her. She raised an inquiring eyebrow. “Yes, little human?”  
  
“Lucifer said something weird today.”  
  
The demon smirked.  
  
“Can you tell me what he meant?”  
  
“Maybe.” Maze shrugged. “Depends on what he said.”  
  
“It was while mommy was waiting to talk with the principal. Lucifer got a cup of coffee, but it must have been really bad, because when he took the first sip he made a really funny face, and then he started to say something, but mommy stopped him. And they both looked at me. And then he said it.” Trixie paused a moment to take a breath, and then gave a passable imitation of the devil. “He said: ‘This is love-in-a-canoe coffee.’ What does that mean?”  
  
“Have you asked your mother?”  
  
The girl scowled. “She says she has no idea. And when she went in to talk to the principal, I asked Lucifer, but he wouldn’t tell me.”  
  
“Wimp.” Maze scoffed, making the spawn grin.  
  
“Do you know what he meant? I know it’s something bad about the coffee, but I want to know what!”  
  
The demon smirked, but she didn’t answer the question directly. “Why don’t we see if we can work it out?”  
  
Trixie grinned and nodded enthusiastically. She knew this routine by now. It was a sort of game Maze liked to play, and it was always fun.  
  
“Alright. Let’s start with the canoe. When you’re in a canoe, you’re most likely to be… where?”  
  
“On a lake! Or a river.” Trixie thought for a moment longer, then added, “or the ocean, I guess.”  
  
Maze nodded. “And what do lakes and rivers and the ocean have in common?”  
  
“They’re all water?” The girl hazarded.  
  
“Exactly. So, when you’re in a canoe, you’re most likely close to water.” She gave her small friend an approving smile. “Now think about coffee.”  
  
Trixie’s face scrunched up in concentration. “If coffee is close to water…,” she trailed off, and then suddenly her face lit up, “that means it’s really weak, bad coffee!”  
  
“Yes, it does.” Maze grinned at the child’s happiness at having solved the riddle.  
  
Trixie bounced excitedly for a few moments, but then the smile on her face was replaced by a frown. “But why didn’t Lucifer just say that the coffee was weak, or close to water? He must have meant something more, something bad that mommy didn’t want him to say in front of me.” She looked at Maze, but her friend remained silent and made a small encouraging gesture, prompting her to go on. “And if he only meant ‘close to water’, he could have just said ‘canoe coffee’. But he called it ‘love-in-a-canoe coffee’. What does love have to do with it?”  
  
Maze grinned. “Ah, now we’re coming to the interesting bit, the one that your mom wouldn’t want you to know. What’s another word for making love?”  
  
“Doing it?”  
  
“Yes, but that’s not the phrase we are looking for.”  
  
“Sleeping with each other?” Trixie looked at the demon, who shook her head.  
  
“Boinking? Having sex?”  
  
“No, another word.” Once again, Maze made an encouraging gesture.  
  
Trixie cast a quick look around, instinctively checking if her mother was near, even though she and Maze were currently alone in the apartment. Then she whispered: “Fucking?”  
  
“Yes! That’s the one we want. Now put it all together. Love-in-a-canoe coffee is…”  
  
“Fucking close to water!” The spawn cried out jubilantly, bouncing up and down in triumph.  
  
“Exactly! Well done, little human.” Maze grinned and held out her hand. “Knuckles.”  
  
They went through the motions of their private handshake, then grinned at each other and tacked on a celebratory high-five. Another Lucifer riddle solved successfully, another interesting bit learned.

**Author's Note:**

> The term "love-in-a-canoe coffee" comes from the wonderful Terry Pratchett novel "Guards! Guards!".


End file.
